Shi
by Umbrelievable
Summary: Shi was special when he grew up, but he hated it. He just wanted to be normal. But that's when some fateful night, it changed his life forever, and he will learn how to live in this world being what he is, but there may be some issues along the way.
1. The Night

My name is... is... something that I don't like, it's Shi. But right now, I'm losing a fight and dying. Time has stopped, and I realize this. But let me tell you how I got into this complete mess.

It all started about 10 years ago. I was born an Eevee and a shiny one at that. My parents were very surprised! They knew I was a gift from Arceus himself so they made sure I was spoiled and protected at all costs. I didn't like the lifestyle though, all the other Pokemon around me thought I was very special. Although, I usually spent most of my time trying to be alone.

Everyone who I knew wanted to be my friend just to say that "They were friends with the special kid!"

I hated that. They didn't want to be my friend just because They just wanted to be my friend because I was special. THAT was what I absolutely hated about it. No one truly liked me. But, when I was in my final year, 5, I found the first true person who liked me as a Pokemon. He was a Flareon named "Chill".

"Ironic" was what I thought when we first introduced ourselves. I'm not even a Jolteon, so it was awkward when I introduce myself. But me and my new found friend, Chill, were actually true friends.

He didn't brag about being friends with the shiny Eevee, and yes, even though I was in my final year, I still hadn't evolved. I was happy for the first time in my life, I had found a comfortable spot to be in.

Years passed, and my friendship with Chill only grew more. We hung out every single day that we could. Eventually, I had to evolve, it was 7 years ago, in which I evolved into what is called an "Umbreon".

They were looked down upon in the community, and sometimes, even refused daily items, services, and rights. And, even though I was shiny, people didn't fully respect me. The only person that was there for me, and on that night in which I evolved, was Chill.

Speaking of Chill again, I should describe him. He was a very bold Flareon, evolving at a young age. He was in year 2, he accidentally evolved early by touching a fire stone. Usually, Eevee's only evolve at year 3-4.

People thought he was cool how he evolved early, and even though people didn't hate him, he was still sad about it and wasn't willing to talk to many Pokémon.

That's what he told me. But, anyway, I'm getting off track, now. How did I evolve and when? It was when me and Chill snuck out past village curfew into the woods. It was slightly cold for me, even though I had a thick coat of fur. Chill was actually warm in that insane cold, but he was a Flareon after all. As we walked, we talked.

We talked about what to do after we're done and moving out of the village. He wanted to make his own hut in the woods, living alone and eventually finding a mate. I wasn't too sure what to do.

My short daydream of how my life has been was cut short by Chill speaking. "Hey, why don't you live with me if you don't know what to do? And then, after you do decide, go for it!" He said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

I chuckled at that, knowing that I would probably know what I would do. "Ha! You're funny Chill, I'm sure I will know what to do in 3 years." I remarked.

"As if! You're always procrastinating about what you need to do!" He scoffed at me.

"Whatever you think" I responded in a careless tone.

That's when all of a sudden a (wild) human appeared!

"Go Machamp! Quickly!" He cried as he threw some sorta of red and white ball. Within a few second, a Machamp materialized in front of us both from red light, yelling "It's about time we get this show on the road!"

A surge of fear creeped through our bodies as thoughts of what we could possibly do. Should we run? Should we fight? We were in a mix of emotions of both fear, shock, and confusion. At that moment, I remember something that pains me to think about to this day. I was a shiny. And that why the human attacked us.

First, he yelled to his Machamp "Machamp, use power-up punch on that Flareon!" The Machamp charged towards my best friend and I had a split second to think. I could only do one thing that I thought of. Protecting my friend. A second before my friend would be absolutely destroyed by that punch, I intercepted it. I was hit with a blow of 1,000 Spearow pecking me at once. I was thrown back with the force of a train. I hit a rock, and the last thing I remember was being picked up by my friend who was near. And being carried away at tremendous speeds.

When I finally woke up, I was in a forest, with Chill few meters away, collecting berries. I felt much different. And bigger than usual. As soon as I got up, my friend rushed towards me yelling "Lay back down! You're going to hurt yourself, Shi!"

I mentally groaned and did as instructed, and just then, a wave of pain surged through my entire body. "AHHH!" I cried out in pain as if I was just engulfed in a Flamethrower.

Chill cried out "Oh no!" as he ran towards the barries he gathered, "Shi! Don't worry, you'll be fine!" My vision and other sense started to fade. Everything around started to slowly disappear until it all went fully black...

 **This is my first story, sorry if I spell anything wrong, or if the story isn't the best. -** Umbrelievable

 **(Edited by** Jordanzz **)**

 **Didn't do much tbh. I just fixed his format and fixed a few issues I thought he had. Not all of it though, have to let him learn stuff himself.**


	2. The Aftermath

**Well, it's been a year.**

 **I thought that I would have motivation to write again (and I did, somewhat) between the last year. As of 9/16/2018 I realized that I should update this story again.**

 **I personally feel as if I should write another chapter for it and I want to aswell.**

 **Anyways, let us continue from where we left off from.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two. The Aftermath.**

The floor I was on was soft, and my body felt as if it was on fire. I couldn't move, but I was able to remember what transpired what I assumed to be the night before. I probably had a few broken bones at the least, but something felt off. My eyes were still closed, and I didn't feel like opening them, I felt like keeping what food I had left in my stomach after getting punched.

A while after debating with myself on if I should look at myself, I realized I would have to eventually open my eyes. With that thought, I did, and to my surprise, there weren't visible wounds. But I there was something that did shock me.

I was in a pokecenter.

I was on a bed so that basically gave it all away, and why the supposed floor was soft. The walls were disturbingly white, the light reflecting off of them didn't help my sore eyes at all, causing me to flinch and shut them again, only to eventually open them to satisfy my curiosity with the place.

As I observed my surroundings, I noticed a few things. There was a table, an annoying beeping screen, and a bag on a large pipe containing some sort of clear fluid. After viewing my surroundings, the next thing I tried to do was getting up, only to find that I was too weak to do so.

"Damn," I uttered under my breath as I came to the conclusion that I couldn't do anything at all in my current situation.

Just then, an obnoxious boy came bursting into the room, yelling about me getting hit fairly hard by his machamp and he was surprised I was in the condition I was in. At least something along those lines and his machamp being 'put away' for the next few days or so.

Needless to say, I was a bit overwhelmed about this guy randomly bursting into my room. After taking a moment to analyze him, I looked behind him to see two other pokemon.

They were two other eeveelutions, an espeon, and a leafeon. _I guess he's a collector then_. I thought to myself as I was then reminded of my only friend. I decided to lay back down so I didn't end up crying in front of a bunch of strangers when all of a sudden I heard a voice in my head.

 _"Did you even hear what he said?"_ A feminine voice asked in my head, in which I looked around to see the espeon's gem glowing, indicating that the voice was coming from her.

 _"I guess not,"_ She said, or thought? Anyways this was creeping me out, but she continued nonetheless, _"you're getting out of here tomorrow morning, your injuries weren't that bad, but you won't be able to fight for a while,"_ She went on, "Oh, and my name is Sierra along with our Trainer, Kolton and my brother Carlos. There's Ty too, the machamp that knocked you out." She finally finished as I was left with a confused look on my face.

"By that look on your face," My now supposed 'Trainer' named Kolton chimed in, "I assume that Sierra told you what went down." I nodded. "So you should know our crew, including someone who we believe, is quite the friend of yours." He told me, as I was immediately reminded of Chill with my ears perking up as I thought of him as the sound of someone walking towards the entrance.

Soon after he mentioned Chill, the flareon himself walked into the room, with everyone turning to see him walk through the door as he was visibly shaken up and seemingly hesitant about seeing me again.

As soon as he saw me he immediately ran towards the small bed I was in and jumped onto me, giving me a hug. Which I was partially taken aback by, before returning the hug as I realized he probably missed me, and it was the kind thing to do.

Shortly after he started hugging me, I heard a small whisper from him about how long I was unconscious for.

"You had to have been out for at least 4 days..." He trailed off as I realized that I must've missed a lot from this mysterious group.

"Alright then," Kolton started as we all directed our attention to him, "you two, you know that Shi's leaving here tomorrow afternoon after I get this last bit of paperwork done, and it's only morning right now. You guys can do some catching up, we're going to do some training, and Chill can spend the day here catching Shi up with a few things." He finished as him and his 'crew' left the room, closing the door behind them.

There was an awkward silence as Chill got off of me and sat on the end of the bed, about 2 feet away from me.

"So, uh," I started, "what did I miss?"

"Definitely didn't miss sleeping." Chill laughed.

"Your sense of humor still hasn't changed that much," I told him.

"I guess not." He replied.

"But, what was that back there?" I asked him.

"What was what back where?" He said, pretending to not know what I was talking about as a faint blush came over his cheeks.

"That sudden hug," I started, "you've never hugged me before." I reminded him.

"I-I mean," he started, a bit nervous, "I just was worried that you wouldn't wake up, and I was glad that my best friend was okay." He replied, somewhat embarrassed about his actions in front of that random group.

"I would act like that too if I was in your position," I reassured him, trying to not make him sad or any more embarrassed about his actions from earlier.

He seemed to relax more after I told him that, as he continued to a different subject after that.

"So, who were those people?" I asked him as a small frown formed on his face.

"Well... they're our new 'team.'" He told me, which confirmed what I had in the back of my mind. We were caught by a Pokemon Trainer.

And this was all because of me being special, yet again me being shiny got us in trouble.

"I-I'm sorry Chill, it's my fault, isn't it? Because of what I look like?" I asked, a bit disappointed in myself because of what I looked like, I was rare.

"I think you look fine." He said without hesitation, as I felt a tiny blush come on my face. "N-Not like that though!" He blurted out shortly after.

"Y-Yeah of course," I said, "we're both males anyways." I reminded him, which I didn't even have to.

"Yeah..." He trailed off, seeming to be a bit disappointed for some reason.

"Something wrong?" I asked him, confused.

"Nothing." He replied almost instantly.

"If you say so." I told him, ending our conversation as he laid down facing away from me, leaving the room silent. Shortly after, I fell asleep, with Chill seemingly doing the same.

* * *

 **Oh hey the chapter's over**

 **This took me like three days but I didn't have much motivation earlier. :/**

 **Thanks for reading though. I may just update this faster next time and most likely make it longer.**


End file.
